User blog:AnonymousUV/Updates
Well, I figure I should talk about what I've been doing. Of course, I can't forget to mention that large snowfall that happened. Around maybe 7cm of snow, and as far as I know, there was never any snowfall warning issued. It's like when your national weather provider doesn't issue a tornado warning until ten minutes after it touched down. But I digress, the city had to remove over 45 000 cubic metres of snow in only 48 hours. Failing to remove snow from your sidewalk here in Edmonton could result in you being fined $250 or more, or worse, face jail time. And then again, I can't forget math at school... Grade 7 math has been easy for me so far, but recently, our class was confused on rotating points, part of the transformations unit. We had a substitute come in one class, and she explained almost nothing, then told us to start working on a worksheet. Literally nobody except two people understood what to do. It was much easier with tracing papera couple of classes later, but my class has yet to learn how to rotate shapes without it. About the YouTube side of things, I have really been lacking in uploading lately. I have only uploaded one video this month, and it was me explaining why I wasn't uploading. Also, the views really have fallen... As for Zimmer Twins, well, I've left it for good, and it's been that way for a year. I have of course moved onto GoAnimate, which could actually use some of their money to... cough cough help ZT stay cough afloat cough cough. Part of their money was me paying them $101 for one year of service. Sure, you could cheap out and use a screen recorder, and I did that for a while, but there are many problems such as lag. Even my 4.2GHz computer struggles to play the zoomed in or full screen GoAnimate video player. What do I need, a supercomputer? The last thing I want to mention about GoAnimate is the pricing. $101 may seem like a lot, but it's actually better than other methods. I use GoAnimate for Schools, which is supposed to be used for schools, and other educational institutions, as the name suggests. In practice, however, it is rarely used for that. People only use it because it's cheaper... On the other GoAnimate site, the prices are ridiculously expensive. The $101 I paid for my GoAnimate for Schools account is in Canadian dollars. The cheapest plan on the other site is US$299 for a year. And yet, some people are willing to pay US$649 a year for the second plan, simply to change or remove the watermark, or export in 1080p. Heck, a GoAnimate for Schools account's maximum and only export resolution is 480p, but it's hard to see it unless you are actually looking for it. SUMMARY: math is terrible, and my channel is not doing as well as it did. Bye for now Category:Blog posts